


The Heritage: Born of the Sea

by BlueSaffire



Category: Last of the Mohicans (1992)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSaffire/pseuds/BlueSaffire
Summary: Alice and Uncas meet in the new world. But things are not as they seem when unexpected memories begin to plague Alice.
Relationships: Alice Munro/Uncas, Nathaniel "Natty" Bumppo/Cora Munro
Kudos: 2





	The Heritage: Born of the Sea

She gazed at the roaring waterfall cascading before her. The sound drowning all others, as if she were submerged beneath the water’s surface. Light sparkled through the deluge—millions of droplets gushing, landing in the river flowing far below. As she reached out to touch, a flash of memory assaulted her . . . “Mama!”

“Get back!” This as she a hand grabbed her shoulder. She was yanked back, away from the waterfall, tumbled into strong arms that pulled her against a wet, linen-covered chest. She could not stop shaking, despite the warmth from the body enveloping her. She felt herself hugged, rocked, bound to the dark man whose lips whispered against her forehead as she clung.

And she _knew_. Knew with certainty that she was only partially of this world. That she belonged to another deep, mysterious realm. A place she should have known but didn’t.

“Alice. Aholkwësit.”

His voice, as deep and dark as the ocean she’d crossed to get to this wild place, penetrated her reeling mind. Brought her back to the present. And the Huron. And Magua. And her father. Her father! His heart pulled from his chest and held up high in Magua’s hand.

Air seared her lungs as she gasped for breath.

Her name again, whispered in a voice so resonant, it brought another flash of memory. Or perhaps not a memory, but recognition of some part of her that had been hidden for most of her 18 years.

A finger against her chin tilted her face up. She met eyes of a rich mahogany; a face of umber like the trees of the forest—a place so alien when first she’d ventured into this wilderness. This journey that she thought would be such an adventure. But had, instead, become a nightmare. Except for the man who held her with such gentleness, and an assurance of which she was unfamiliar. So she clung. Clung to the strong, sure arms, the narrow waist.

“Uncas,” she whispered.

“I have you, aholkwësit.”

She nestled her head against his broad, warm shoulder and closed her eyes. Tried to hear her breath over the roaring of the falls and shut out the newly awakened awareness that began to prick at her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> From Lenape Talking Dictionary: Aholkwësit - Beloved; one who is loved
> 
> So this story came to me thanks to two people: MohawkWoman (who sent me an amazing photograph, which I imagined looked like Uncas if he'd been "showering" in that waterfall), and a comment that NotMarge made to me. It got my wheels turning and my creative juices flowing. Thank you both so very much! This is a little out of the ordinary-really a fairy tale with its basis in LOTM. I am interested to know if you are interested.
> 
> I also need to thank MohawkWoman for the title-I stink at titles and she came to my rescue!


End file.
